


Alphard

by somsujeong



Series: Of Ancient Vows [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, New York Sanctum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsujeong/pseuds/somsujeong
Summary: 응급실과 생텀. 그리고 두 사람.





	Alphard

뉴욕 생텀은 언제나 소란하면서도 조용했다.

처음 오는 사람은 들을 수 없지만, 마법을 알고 유물들과 조금이라도 부대껴 본 사람이라면 알 것이다. 인간의 언어는 아니지만 그들만의 방식으로 떠드는 고대의 마법과 수 세기에 걸쳐 누적된 에너지를 흡수한 생텀 자체가 조곤조곤 나누는 대화는 낮은 진동처럼 그 안에 사는 사람들을 감쌌다.

스티븐은 그 고요한 시끄러움 속에서 평안을 찾았다. 병원은, 응급실은 그 정반대였다. 시끄러움에서 안정을 찾는 일은 응급실에서 일해본 적이 있다면 익숙할 것이다. 온갖 소리가 뒤섞이는 장소에서 몇 없지만 그만큼 귀한 규칙적인 바이탈 소리를 안정제 삼아 숨을 돌리는 순간들.

그리고 응급실을 떠올리면 자연스럽게 이어지는 생각의 타래는 크리스틴에게로 향한다. 카마르-타지에 도착해서 잊으려고 했지만 잊을 수 없었던 사람. 지우개로 색연필을 지우려는 것과 같이 크리스틴은 그의 삶에 더 깊이 스며들었었다. 그는 크리스틴에게 이메일을 보내는 행위를 통해 현실에서 자신의 위치를 확인하고 있었을지도 모른다. _내가 존재하는구나,_ 라는 그 한 문장을 위한 절박한 몸짓.

오랜만에 크리스틴을 찾아갈까 싶었다. 그를 마지막으로 본 지 벌써 한 달이나 지났다. 생텀을 복구하고 수련도 이어 나가며 스티븐 본인이 눈코 뜰 새 없이 바쁜 탓도 있었지만 그가 간혹 시간을 내면 크리스틴 쪽에서 응급 환자라던가 그런 이유로 연락이 닿지 않는 경우가 많았기에 두 사람의 길은 계속 엇갈리기만 했다.

갈까, 말까. 스티븐 안의 이성과 감성은 언제나 갈등에 빠져 있었지만 이기는 쪽은 정해져 있었다. 슬링 링을 내려놓고 책장을 훑었다. 저번에 뭘 읽다 말았더라. 잘게 떨리는 손은 잃어버린 기회와 다시 찾은 기적을 그만큼의 가치에 맞게 대우하려는 다짐을 되새기며 책을 한 권 골라 꺼냈다.


End file.
